When There Are Endings,There Are Always New Beginnings
by KellyEliz
Summary: "NO!" She screamed watching in horror. "NO! Stop! Please!" She begged as the foot ninja pulled her covering her mouth silencing her. 'No..' she thought looking hoplessly at the orange masked turtle being pulled away from her fighting to break free. 'No..' MichelangeloXOC Also possible Leo, Don, & Raph parings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not know own TMNT. But I do own my own OC's

A/N: Okay I have dyslexia and grammar isn't so great but who's grammar is ever great? Haha So please bare with me. I'm actually getting soooo much better but please enjoy this story should be great and yes this story is from the Same As It Never Was (SAINW) episode from the old TMNT so I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

*~Prologue~*

Life.

It's changed so much from what it used to be, fifteen or so years ago. It's been so long I can't even remember. But what I do remember is when my sansei, my Father, passed. That's when everything changed and when we were attracted.

The foot came for us, they had taken our home and the city. Splinter was just trying to protect us by sacrificing himself. After that day life just wasn't worth living anymore. Raph and Leo fought more then normal blaming one another for Splinters death. One day Raph just left and never came back. Then, so did Leo, he went to look for Raph but didn't find him but he still left for his own reasons. Don stayed for a while till he couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of knowing he could have done something to saved splinter, save the city and all of those innocent people. We all regretted and wished we could have fixed it, but we couldn't and we know we couldn't. That's was the true reason why we all just split up. I stayed back with April and Casey. I had no where else to go and they needed someone to protect them from the Foot.

Shredder runs this whole place now, the whole city of New York under his power. He made the people of New York his slaves making them work eighteen hours a day and controlled all the ways of getting food. Instead of money now you earn food which most is spoiled and people their family's starve. . .

April, Casey and I started a rebellion against the Foot a month after the Shredder took control. Some people joined and others were to afraid of the Foot ninja who roam the streets twenty-four hours a day make sure everyone is in order and that no one is out after curfew, ten o'clock.

The rebellion we had started worked at first. We got food for people who needed it, saved innocent lives, until they started fighting back. One night eight years ago was the worst. Casey and I were out trying to get some extra food for the others. Right as we got to a truck filled with fresh food we got caught and the fight was brutal. A head Foot ninja, he tried to get us way from the truck. Then, we were surrounded. We took out as many foot as we could Casey was taking out who was left. I went after the truck. But when I made it onto the tuck, someone stopped it. It was Raph. At the time I didn't know till I saw him standing across from the head Foot ninja who an axe, where he got it? I don't know. But if it wasn't for Raph we would have gone with out food again. I watched the foot ninja lift the axes and I ran in front of it blocking Raph taking full impact of the axe into my left arm. All I can remember was the shear pain of the sharp axe penetrating my skin. After that I blacked out.

Once I woke up I remember being in a bright room, an old hospital room. I remember April was standing next to me and Casey was over by the door, but someone else was in the room, a woman she had long brown hair and big green eyes she has average hight and had a nice figure. She was bandaging my left arm or what was left of it.

Her name is Brooklyn Sherman, she changed my life. After meeting her everything just changed. My hole mind set on everything, life had changed. I wanted to come back from the raids of gathering food. I wanted to help more people survive. I wanted to live again. I learned that Brooklyn was the one who found me when I lost my arm. I asked if her saw anyone when she found me, anyone like me, but she didn't. Maybe seeing Raph was just my imagination or a dream I had after going under. Either way I'm happy she found me because now, eight years later she's still here helping with the rebellion. She showed me there can still be hope in this now godforsaken city. I used to never understand how Casey could still smile after what all had happened, but now. I don't know what I would do with out Brooklyn here now more then ever since everything's about to change. . .

* * *

~* Chapter 1 *~

Michelangelo sat up in bed his breathing was labored and his body covered in sweat. He glanced around the room seeing his surroundings change from what was in his nightmare. Old walls around him were from the old hotel they there in, the blinds were covering the windows letting small bits of light from the foots helicopters flying around patrolling. Michelangelo closed his eyes feeling hands hug him across his neck on his left as he regained his breath back.

"Shhh. . ."

He could hear her voice next to his ears.

"It's okay. . ."

Her voice was in a soft whisper. She released her hands from around his neck letting her right hand come around his neck and slid down his right arm rubbing it comfortingly and placing her head on the shoulder of the arm his had missed for so long. Her eyes were shut as she spoke softly to him making Michelangelo's head stop spinning and relax.

"I'm sorry." He said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" her cheek pressed against his shoulder and she just let her hand softly run up the side of his opposite arm up to his neck rubbing her thumb across it. "You should be asleep. I didn't mean to wake you up." Mikey let out a sigh opening his eyes glancing down at her seeing her with the small light that can in through the blinds on the window. "It's alright." it grew quiet and she kissed his shoulder then looked up towards him. "Was it that dream again?"

Michelangelo sighed heavily slowly nodding. She sighed as well. "It wasn't your fault Michelangelo." she sat up moving over in front of him. "You couldn't stop it." he looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with sadness for him. "I know but-I just-" he let out a defeated sigh. "I just wish I could change it Brooklyn." he shook his head.

"I know you wish you could." she took his hand. "I wish I could change it for you. But-" he looked up at her as she softly spoke. "-From what you tell me about your Father. He wouldn't want you to change it." he nodded slowly. "I know. He would want me to live in the life I have now and not the past." Mikey glanced down at Brooklyn's stomach that was slightly peaking out of her tank top. A soft smile came over his face. "Splinter would have loved to see a grand kid. He probably never imagined someone taking to us like that though."

Brooklyn smiled running her thumb across his hand. "Would he have like me?" she asked knowing talking about Splinter helps Michelangelo cope better.

Mikey looked back at her with a small smile. "He would have loved you just as much as family." Brooklyn looked up at Mikey her eyes seemed like huge green orbs to him filled with love that he well, loved.

"I never expected this to happen." she looked down at her slightly protruding stomach. "I didn't think it was possible." she let go of Mikey's hand placing on her her stomach lightly rubbing her fingers across it. "I'm happy it happened though." she smile a little before she let out a slight gasp as she felt her body lift up and then set back down in Michelangelo's lap. "Me too.." he nuzzled her neck and she smile pulling his face up to hers cupping his cheek is her hand. They looked at one another just starring at one another. "I love you." she whispered closing her eyes as their foreheads touched. "I love you too." Mikey smiled his eyes shut as well, just soaking in the moment.

They just sat there holding one another ignoring the hell that was outside the small old hotel room. All they could hear was the helicopters fly outside and car's on the streets.

Suddenly the door burst open. Brooklyn gasped and Michelangelo jumped up pull out the gun he took from one foot ninja on an old raid they went months ago. It didn't even take more then one second for him to have the gun cocked an loaded pointing at who ever entered the room. Michelangelo may only have one arm but he's still quick on his feet.

"Whoa! Whoa, Mike it's okay it's jus' me." Casey stood in the door away with his hands up in surrender. Mikey put the gun down and Brooklyn let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Damn Casey what happened to knocking..." He said is slight irritation sliding the gun back behind the bed to keep it hidden. "I'm sorry. Its just we had a little visiter down in the lobby sometime earlier. I heard you guys talking so I assumed you heard." Casey said holding his own weapon over his shoulder. The base of the rebellion April, Casey, and Michelangelo started was an old abandon hotel.

"What happened?" Brooklyn got up from the bed standing next to Mikey. "Is anyone hurt? Do I need to get my medical supplies?" she asked, before the rebellion Brooklyn was a nurse at the local hospital.

"Nah Brook, your fine no one's hurt, but we may have to start raiding the Foot early tonight. Maybe start a patrol around the hotel." Casey said looking at Brooklyn then Michelangelo.

"How much did the Foot take?" he asked assuming it was the Foot ninja.

Casey gave a slight nod. "They didn't take nothin' big just some food and supplies."

"Their going to start guarding around the trucks that come in with supplies from out of the city." Mikey sighed running a hand over his face. "Let's start patrol tonight." He glanced down at Brooklyn. "Stay with April tonight okay? I'll be back up in the morning. Breakfast on me." Brooklyn smiled softly. "Alright." she went up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Be carful." she whispered before walking over to the room across from theirs. Casey held the door open for her and she walked in seeing April sitting at the small table with some coffee.

After the door shut Michelangelo grabbed his nunchucks and strapped the gun he had to his shell just incase. Michelangelo walked over grabbing an orange bandana with yellow flames on the side's and tied it across his face before following Casey out the room.

Casey lead him over to the lobby. Their room's were on the second floor closest they could get to the lobby since the first floor didn't have any rooms so they just kept supplies down their with chairs, tables, and couches barricading the doors from letting anyone in.

"Does anyone else know?" Mikey asked glancing around the lobby seeing a window broken into and the pile of supplies, food, water, blankets, and clothes here more then half gone.

"Nah, everyone should be asleep." Casey said thinking about all the people they have taken in from the slavery of the Shredder. "I only geared cause I was sitting down here in the severity room." he shook his head. "Couldn't sleep." he said looking up at Mikey. "We should barricade that window before any of them come back and take the left over supplies over into the room behind the check out counter to keep them hidden."

Casey stopped and looked at Michelangelo. "You know, he'd be proud of you." Mikey knew who he ment but raised his brow. "Leo and the guys would too. See you all grown up like this." Casey said clamping his shoulder. "Your a good man Mike."

"Thanks Case." Mikey gave him a small smirk before they split up and started to reset their barricades. Keeping everyone in the hotel safe.

* * *

A/N: So this story is a story I thought of starting. Yes it is from the Same As It Never Was (SAINW) episode of the old sires of TMNT. I'm not sure if I should continue it so I thought of posting this one here to see what people think so I can continuing it or not. So please review and comment I love comments and what not. And I love my readers haha so please give me some feed back. Plus yes I am still writing mystory '_Stand_' I'm just at a little stand still at the moment so i am editing my story on this app i have on my phone and posting it on that app as well. Its called Wattpad Its pretty cool. So don't worry i will post more on that soon but please I would love feed back on this Thanks guys!^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**(chapter 2 yay! Awesome fun time! Okay so I hope everyone likes it. It's cute. :3 later chapters not so promissing in the cute so enjoy it while it lasts. And please forgive my miss spellings and grammar. I wrote most of this super tired haha just saying of there is any mistakes. So please enjoy :D )**_

* * *

_~* Chapter 2 *~  
_

Casey sat up in his chair rubbing his face not realizing he nodded off. He glanced over at the clock over at the front desk in the lobby.

8:30am.

"Damn.." Casey said cracking his neck, sleeping in a chair isn't the most comfortable thing. He glanced over and saw a sleeping green turtle next to him in a chair lightly snoring. "Well, so much for night watch." Casey stood up and stretched. "Alright, Wake up sleeping beauty." he said sarcastically giving Mikey a slight nudge. Michelangelo's eyes shot open. "Ah! Huh? Wha?" he had his hand on his nunchuck when he noticed Casey was the one who woke him. "Man Casey do you really have to keep doing that..?" he asked rubbing his face to rid the sleep from it. "Well don't be so paranoid." Casey began to walk around the perimeter seeing if there may have been a break in again. "How can you not be?" Mikey got up with a stretch grabbing the gun that leaned up against his chair. Mikey had a lot to be worried about not to be paranoid about. What if the Foot came and took all the people in this hotel and killed them off for rebelling? What if they stopped all food transportation and soon everyone just starved? What if they came and took Brooklyn? God knows the Shredder would love to take someone so close to one of the turtles,especially if that someone was baring their child. So many things ran through his mind every night when he would lay down to sleep. He couldn't let any of that happen.

After taking one last look around the lobby everything seemed still in place. "I think we're pretty good here." Mikey said coming back from behind the lobby's help desk. "Same over here." Casey hollered then walked towards the big kitchen area in the lobby in a medium sized dinning room and he flicked on the light. "Hey, grab me some of the food we got left will ya? I'm gonna start setting up. April should be down soon." Michelangelo nodded walking back behind the desk. They hid the food there because the first place anyone would look to take the food is the kitchen. Behind the desk was a small fridge in employee lounge looking room he opened it taking out some eggs, bacon, sausage and took. The rest of the food. After the foot came and took what they had. All they had left was enough food to probably last the whole hotel breakfast.

After taking the food and placing it in the kitchen Mikey headed out to the lobby again. "Oh, morning April."

"Good morning." she smiled softly. "Brooklyn's up in the room still. She fell asleep right as her head hit the pillow last night."

Michelangelo thought for a moment watching April walk over to the dinning area. "Hey Ape?"

"Yeah?" She stopped and turned back around to him.

"Can I make some breakfast real quick before the rush comes down this morning?"

April looked at him and smiled knowing what e might have been up too. "Sure, just don't take to much alright? We have probably fifty or sixty other mouths to feed" Michelangelo nodded before he thanked her and walked back into the kitchen and started cooking.

Brooklyn shifted in the bed a little on her side. Her long dark brown hair was spread across the pillow behind, breathing softly still asleep.

The door cracked open and Michelangelo peaked in to the room, slowly walking in. He looked over at Brooklyn watching her sleep soundly, her back was to him. He picked up a tray of food off the roll away table in the hallway keeping the door propped open with his food doing the best he could with one arm he placed the tray filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and a small biscuit with a glass of orange juice on to the small table in the little kitchen like area letting the door close shut. He looked back up and walked over to the bed crawling in to it next to the dark haired brunette wrapping his arm slowly around her side tucking it under her and kissed her neck softly. He heard her giggle sleepily. "Good Morning."

"Good morning.." Brooklyn yawned slightly snuggling into him opening her eyes. "How did you get in here with out a key?"

"April let me use hers."

"Oh." Brook turned her head back a little rolling over to face him and kissed his cheek. "How was watch last night?" she smiled softly letting her drowsy green-brown eyes look into his wide awake blue ones. "It was okay, kinda fell asleep though.." he let out a small laugh. Brooklyn smiled. "Well, at least everyone's all okay and got a somewhat good night sleep." she giggled softly has Mikey's arm became tighter around her. "I made break fast." he letting go and got up bring back a tray of food. Brook sat up in the bed. "Oh, Mikey you didn't have to.." she helped him placed place the tray onto in the bed in front of her. "Yes I did." he sat down on the bed cross crossed in front of her smiling. "But what about the others? Did we have enough food left?" she looked up at him concerned for the others who were in the rebellion trying to break away from the shredder and his foot ninja.

"It's fine babe there is enough for the morning Casey and me maybe some of the other volunteers will have to go out and get some more supplies later." he looked at her with a honest loving smirk.

Brooklyn looked down at the food grabbing the fork on the side of her plate. Then looked up at Michelangelo serious. "Did you eat yet?"

"Babe, I'm fine. I don't need-"

She sighed putting her fork back down on her plate. "Mikey you haven't eaten in two days..."

"I know. But I'm fine babe really I'll eat later." Mikey watched as she slipped her arms together crossing them together just above her small but lightly rounded stomach. "Come on-" Mikey felt guilt fill in his chest as she looked at him in disappointment. "Well, I'm not eating till you eat." she pushed the plate away from her, closer to him.

Mikey sighed "Brook, you need it more then I do. Your eating for two."

"Yeah I know. But I don't need you to starve for me." her arms still crosses and her face was serious as was her voice making Michelangelo let out another defeated sigh with that knot of guilt in his chest. He knew she wouldn't not let herself eat if it wasn't for the baby. Mikey's shoulders slumped and be took the fork poking some of the eggs looking up at her before taking a bite. "Better?" he asked mid chew and Brooklyn nodded. "Better," she leaned forward slightly giving him a small kiss then set back down sinking her back into the pillows. "Thank you." she smiled at him before picking up one of the bacons and taking a bite. Mikey smiled a little before he stabbed at the scrambled eggs again onto the fork and pointed it at Brooklyn. "Your turn."

Brook giggles slightly. "But I have bacon." she waved it around before taking another bite smirking at him. "So, you can't have bacon and no eggs. It's just not even right there made for each other to make the perfect breakfast." he smirked back at her moving the fork full of eggs closer to face making her laugh. "Alright, fine." She sat up all the way leaning forward taking a bite. "Mmm. You always made the best eggs" she smiled while chewing covering her mouth with her hand as she talked.

Michelangelo shrugged. "Eh, I try." he said cooly before picking up his own piece of bacon biting it.

They both shared a small laugh before they both continued to eat and feed one another bacon, eggs and the rest of the biscuit Michelangelo had started to eat.

Once they finished breakfast they both headed back to their own room letting Brooklyn get up and around, cleaned up and changed into her jeans and a light gray V-neck shirt with her tennis shoes. Brooklyn followed Michelangelo out of the room and down to the lobby seeing it alive a filled with people and children running around all the way from the dinning area that was now more of a lounging room then a dining room now.

After starting the rebellion years back seeing a huge giant turtle like Michelangelo wasn't so odd for the volunteers anymore.

Mikey stood next to Brooklyn who was talking to a friend of hers who was holding a almost toddler on her hip. "Awe, Stephanie he's adorable." Brook smiled watching the little boy look up at her with his thumb up in his mouth. "I know ever since he started walking he's been getting into everything." Stephanie laughed looking at her son.

Over a little away from them Michelangelo noticed a group of seven to nine year olds play his and go seek.

"One.. Two.. Three! Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it! Ha!"

"Awwwe.."

"Ugh Macy is it again guys.." A older boy groaned and they all looked down at the small for her age six year old Macy.

"Ugh can't we just do a recount Macy can never find anyone."

"Yeah."

Michelangelo frowned watching the scene unfold.

"It's okay..I can try again guys.." Macy looked up at the kids one to three years older then her.

"You said that last time.."

"Yeah, let's just play something else guys." The older group of kids agreed and they all started to walk off with little Macy following them. "Oh," one of the boys stopped Macy. "Sorry Mace. We're gonna play a big kid game."

"Yeah you gotta be this tall to play." another boy snickered holding his hand above her head.

"Jacob!.." an older girl swatted his arm. "Sorry Macy but its only for a big kids.."

Macy frowned a little. "It's okay..." she said softly looking up watching them all walk off.

Mikey looked over at Brooklyn. She was still having a conversation with Stephanie. He looked back at Macy walking over to her letting the older women talk.

Macy stood there looking at the ground clicking her old light up tennis shoes together.

"Hey Dudette."

Macy lifted her head up turning around looking up at Mikey. "Oh. Hi mister Mikeyangelo." she smiled.

"Whatcha doin' over here all by yourself?" He crouched down to her level.

"Oh. The big kids wanted to go play a big kid game..." She frowned looking down at her light up shoes.

"Ohhh," he looked over across the room at the other kids behind Macy then looked back at the little blonde headed girl. "Well. You know what's cooler then playing big kid games?"

Macy gasped looking up at him her brown eyes big. "There's something better then big kid games?" she looked at him in child like disbelieve. Mikey looked at her serious. "Oh yeah. But it's a super secret. You can't tell anyone." he looked both ways glancing at Brooklyn noticing she stopped talking to her friend was was watching him, then looked back at Macy closely and pointed in Brooklyn's direction. "Ms. Brooklyn doesn't even know." he whispered.

Macy gasp. "Nuh uh!"

"Shhh!" Mikey held his finger to his mouth. "It's a secret remember?"

Macy gasped again and whispered. "Oh, okay." she nodded quickly looking at him whispering with her hand over her mouth so no one could see what she was trying to say. "What is it?" she watched him slip his hand next to his side and she saw his nunchuck she gasped. "You never let anyone see those!" she whispered looking at him shocked. He spilled them out from his belt. "You can hold them just can't play with them okay?"

Over a little ways off Brook watched the two. Macy, the little blonde headed girl short for her age of six or as she likes to say six and a half stood there as Michelangelo knelt down in front of her letting her see his nunchuck after nose was just standing there all lonely. Brooklyn smiled.

"Whoa, their heavy." Macy groaned trying to hold one end up.

"Well, they gotta be heavy to take to get the bad guys." Mikey smirked at her helping her hold them up.

"Oh.." She looked at them.

"You know who gave them to me?" He picked them up for her best he could with his one arm. "My Father." He let out a light sigh as he said 'Father'.

"Oh, My Daddy gave me a Barbie once." Macy smiled big.

Mikey laughed. "Close enough."

"Was your Daddy nice like mine?" Her brown eyes were big looking up at Michelangelo.

"Yeah, he was a pretty awesome dude." Mikey let go a small smile.

"My daddy was too." Macy smiled. She coped pretty well for a child. They lost her father out on a raid one night a year ago. "I bet your daddy's up in heavy with my daddy." Macy looked up at Mikey smiling. "Yeah. I bet they are Mace.." he thought about it giving her a soft smile.

"You know." Stephanie readjusted her son up on her hip looking at Brooklyn who had he arms crossed with a smile across her face. "He'll be a great Father." Stephanie said as Brook let one of her crossed arms caress her small protruding stomach. "I know." She said still smiling.

Soon April and Casey called a meeting with the main group of the raiding that was start up again tonight, stealing Mikey from his conversation with Macy and that lead to a class Brooklyn started with her nursing skills teaching other women how to stitch up cuts and stop excessive bleeding or if needed amputating any body part for if anyone came back hurt bad enough.

The day started to turn to night and it was getting close to the time for the perfect raid. Not to early but not to late.

Brooklyn watched Michelangelo strap a machine to his shell and slipped his lone nunchuck in his belt then retied his orange bandana mask back around his head. when he turned around he was met with a hug. "Be safe." Brooklyn leaned up on her toes placing a kiss on Mikey's lips. "Come back in one piece." he chucked looking down at his one missing arm. hugging her back with his other arm he still had. "Or with what's left." She laughed a little before letting go. "Really. Be careful." she let him walk to the door of their hotel room. "Don't worry babe. I will." he smirked before opening the door leaving needing the group for tonight's raid against the Foot Ninja and pay back for braking through their sanctity of what they now all call home.

* * *

**(BeeBeep)...(BeeBeep)...(Beebe-) (SMASH!)**

A green fist slammed on top of an alarm clock dragging his arm off of it knocking some can's onto the floor. He slipped his eye open...12:30am. "Damn Clock.." he sat up ribbing a hand over his face running it over his red mask that looked old and word. He looked next to him seeing one beer can left on his night stand. He picked it up putting it up to his mouth but. It was empty. His let out an irritated growl before jus tossing the can down on the grown with the others.

He looked around the room he was in. An old abandoned apartment. The walls were cracked and the paint chipping off with stained carpets and old furniture with holes.

He slipped out of his bed walking slightly stumbling to the kitchen grabbing another can, this one not empty and cracked it open taking a few big gulps of it before letting out a huge satisfied sigh.

Looking around he saw something shine from outside. He walked towards the window separating out of the blinds with his fingers. "Hmph." he saw three huge semi trucks sprung across the streets and several guys attacking or being attacked by Foot Ninja. He saw a few guys unloading a stuck...and one..turtle with an orange mask.

He thought for a second...

"Well it's about time." He finished off the beer can he crushed it in his fist and tossed it across the room. "I needed a good fight." he pull his sai out of the wall across from the couch right above the old broken tv, twirling them before sliding them into his belt. He slid open the window before he jumped out of it, vanishing into the late night.

* * *

_**(I hope y'all like it. I wrote most of this totally sleepy and I also wrote all my story's on my iPhone so once again forgive my sleepy miss spellings and well my grammar is bad but eh. Oh and you better like it I stayed up till 2 in the morning to post this and I'm gonnna totally pass out in class at school tomorrow so be happy! lol jk but really.. I hope you loved it. So until chapter three ^_^ )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Don't own TMNT or anything TMNT... Sadly .-. BUT OH WELL! I do own this story and my OC. So no touchy! Also i write this whole thing on my iPhone so dont judge lol. But I hope you guys like this chapter. Took me FOREVER to type up I between school and recently being under the heather and also my birthday! :3 it was last weekend but SO WHAT! 17 woo awesome party! Yay! But anyways hope y'all like this! ENJOY!~ )**_

* * *

**_* ~ Chapter 3 ~ *_**

It was dark out now, Michelangelo stood off in the shadows on a roof top of a building. "How ya doin' Mike?" He heard Casey's voice through the head set his had on so they could keep in touch. Casey was a block away with the others spread out hiding in other ally ways.

"There's one coming up. I see the head lights." Michelangelo said looking to his right then felt lights come up behind him in a small glow. "Looks like one might be your way too." He said into the headset looking back at his objective. The semi coming up on his right.

"Alright, I see it." Casey pulled himself back into the alleyway lifting his mask with a smirk looking at the volunteers. "You boys ready for some fun?"

* * *

Two foot ninja in the semi drive down the road. One in the drivers seat. The other in the passengers. "You think shredder it was a good idea, y'know leaving the Purple Dragons?" The foot ninja in the passenger seat asked. "Well I mean what choice did we have? Either we were gonna get screwed cause Hun cut the deal with Shredder." the ninja in the drivers seat glanced out his rearview seeing if they were being followed. Feeling like he saw something up on the roof tops but shrugged it off looking back at the road. "Or, we stay with Shredd head. Get an even cut, some food and not work at some factory all day. I'd say yeah. It was a pretty good move leaving the Purple Dragon."

"Yeah. I guess your right." The ninja in the passenger seat said looking out the window. The driver looked out his rearview again. "Damn, I gotta be seein' things 'cause I coulda sworn-"

**(THUD)**

"What was that?" The food ninja in the passenger seat asked looking at the driver.

"Hell, I Donno!" The driver glanced out of the rearview again.

"AAHHHH!"

"Huh?" The driver turned back to the road then looked back at the passenger seat seeing his partner gone and the door swinging open. "Frank?" He hollered then saw a large three fingered hand on the corner of the windshield. "Oh shit." The foot ninja slammed his foot on the gas realizing what was going on. Suddenly someone jumped into the passenger seat. The ex Purple dragon looked and saw a giant green turtle who was smiling. "Sup?" The turtle shrugged. The foot ninja looked at the turtle shocked and in fear. "Dude this is a nice semi." The turtle looked around in it. The ex purple dragon seemed slightly confused not sure of what he should do.

"Does the horn work?"

The ninja looked at the orange masked turtle. "Uh..I think?"

"That's good." The turtle nodded nonchalantly looking out at the road. The foot ninja looked confused but watched the road as well, But before the ninja could do anything the turtle grabbed the back of his head slamming it into the steering wheel knocking him out then shoving him out of the cab.

Grabbing the steering wheel the orange masked turtle grabbing the wheel turning the semi making it come to a halt blocking off the road.

A few feet away was another semi that was already over run and the others were starting to unpack a few things.

"Aye, Mikey!" Casey yelled as Michelangelo started to get out if the truck cab. "Looks like we got company!"

Michelangelo took a step back seeing a dump truck pull up. he watched as more foot ninja started piling out of it. "Try fitting everything into one truck!" He pulled out his lone nunchuck as Casey and a few others stood behind him. Ready for a fight.

* * *

"How long have they been gone?"

"Don't worry Debra. I'm sure they will be back soon. They left about a half and hour ago." Brooklyn said to the older woman who was about in her early 70's. her husband was an old veteran who offered to go out on the raid or food. "I just hope they're careful. John hasn't been out on the field for 25 years. I'm surprise that old man even volunteered. He can't even pick up his own dirty socks." She went on making Brooklyn smile. "I'm sure he's fine Debra." Brook chuckled softly shaking her head at the old woman she came to know very well. "Oh, I know he is. Out their with that Casey fella and your big turtle, he's safe as can be." Brooklyn looked confused. "Then why are you so worried?" The older woman laughed. "I'm not worried. I'm just hungry." She looked down at Brooklyn's stomach. "And I'm sure you both are too." Brooklyn glanced down at her bump crossing her arms with a small smirk. She looked back up and saw April walking over behind Debra. April came up and placed a hand on Debras shoulder not to startle her. "Hi, Mrs. Harvey. You wouldn't mind me borrowing Brooklyn for a second would you?" She smiled kindly. "Oh, no! Not at all! Take as long as you need." She smiled back softly patting April's hand before walking back over to a group of women who were chatting and gossiping.

"We should get the medical supplies ready. They've been out for a while now, might as well prep." April sighed tiredly, just jogging back from upstairs checking on the look out. They didn't have the best view but you could tell there could be some injured.

"Oh, I started setting up one station already. The rest if the supply's are in the lobby kitchen." Brooklyn nodded uncrossing her arms till the walkie-talkie April had on her buzzed and the voice of Jessica, a seventeen year old girl who was up on the roof top with three other teenagers, spoke "Uhm, April-(bizzt) it isn't looking so good up here-(bizzt)" April and Brook shared a concerned look before April grabbed the talkie. "What's going on Jess?"

"Casey's transpiration isn't responding-(bizzt)" Jessica looked over at the group of people fighting far off away from the hotel, they were so far off the people looked like ants.

"Yo, Jess! I think I see something." A boy with with dark tan skin looked through a pair of binoculars said.

"What is it Chris?" She grabbed the binoculars and looked into the direction of the fight. Her eyes widened.

"Jess?" April held her walkie-talkie waiting for a response. "Jessica do you copy?" Brooklyn crossed her arms looking at April waiting for a response as well.

Suddenly "(Bizzt) April...you better come see this.. (Bizzt)"

* * *

Michelangelo threw a punch then ducked sweeping his legs under two foot ninja taking them down. He jumped back up to his feet slipping his nunchuck back into his belt. He held a fighting stance taking a few steps back from three more foot ninjas till he bumped into someone. "Thanks Case." He glanced back before he lifted his arm behind his shoulder grabbing a golf club. "No Problem." Casey smirked glaring at two foot ninja taking them out with a swift move of his hockey stick. Michelangelo spun the golf club with his one hand watching each ninja. One came at him, Michelangelo slammed the club against the side of his head sending him to the ground. The next two came at Mikey at the same time. He lifted his left leg into a side round house kick taking one foot ninja back falling on to the ground and the other with a golf club to the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey! We almost got this truck full!" One of the guys in the group yelled as a few others packed in a few extra things. Casey, Mikey, and some other men who were fighting off and stalling the foot ninjas heard him but kept fighting. If they kept at it they might be able to bring back two trucks. Then have enough food and supplies for a few extra months.

"Mikey, I think we got this pretty much handled." Casey and Michelangelo were back to back staring off at more foot ninja. But then out of nowhere, they all started to back off. "What? You guys too scared ta fight anymore!" Casey glared at the foot and turned around towards Mikey who was looking of into the distance. "What is that.."

Suddenly an empty truck was pushed to the side with a great force and slammed into an abandoned building.

"What was that?.."

* * *

"What is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Hey, Move! I wanna see too!"

April jogged up the stairs opening the door to the dirty old roof top. There was a lot of old mattresses and furniture up on the roof after the city went through a raid when the shredder took hold of the city.

"Guys what is it?" She hurried over to the small group if teenagers.

"There-there's like robots! Or something out there!" Chris said is a slight panic. Jessica, who was still looking through the binoculars, mouth hung open. "Uhm, April...am I seeing double or are there actually two mutant turtles out there.." She asked slowly passing the binoculars over to April. She looked a little caught off guard but then grabbed the binoculars. Her eyes widened a little looking down in the direction of the fight.

"Raphael?..."

* * *

"Keep gathering supplies rest of us will hold them off!" Michelangelo ordered looking back at the few men who were packing up the supplies.

"What are those things?" Mikey said under his breath before grabbing his fun from his shell already cocked and loaded.

Over by the truck, some guys were filling it with food, medical supplies and other essentials. "Come on! We're gonna have to leave with what we got! The trucks all full!"

"Alright! Phil, you and Dale take the trick back to the hotel. The rest of us will start packing what's left in this one!" One of the men said jerking his thumb over to a half filled semi. "Come on lets start-"

**(THUD)**

They stopped what they were doing feeling someone jump on top of the truck making it shake a little. No one moved they just listened to the sounds of running foot steps.

Casey shot off a few rounds. "It's like it ain't even fazin' em!" The robotic giants kept charging towards them.

Michelangelo looked back. "We already have a truck heading out we might have to fall back!" He looked back at the androids. Casey turned his head looking back at the trucks. "You sure 'bout that Mi " Casey's eyes widened like he had seen a ghost. " Holy shit.."

As Michelangelo turned his head he saw a flash if dark green run passed him. It jumped into the air and stabbed through one of the robots dragging it's weapons down it's chest then jumping off right as it fell to the ground.

Michelangelo couldn't believe his eyes. It's been so long he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real. "Raph?"

He turned around looking back seeing Michelangelo and his old friend Casey. He noticed how much his brother had changed over the span of ten years and Casey for that matter, but he pushed that form his mind at the moment. "Ten years later and I'm still gettin' both your asses out of trouble?" Raph letting go a loose smirk.

Michelangelo stood next to Casey. Both still slightly shocked at seeing an old friend and brother.

Mikey got his bearings again he looked around. More of those robots the foot called in were surrounding them. Raphael took a spot next to Michelangelo and Casey.

"There's no way we can take all of these guys." Raph said bluntly.

Casey and Mikey looked at him a little taken back. "Really? What happened to 'kicking some shell'!" Mikey chuckled at his older red masked brother. "Trust me, after what I've seen with these guys..you don't wanna mess with them." Raph said in a serious tone. He turned around seeing all the guys his old friends had with them. "Call'em off."

"What?"

"I said call'em off, unless you want them all dead Casey." Raphael's voice became louder more stern. He remembered the first time he fought them. It didn't end pretty.

"Alright buddy."Casey sighed holding up his hands in defeat. "Every body! Fall back!"

"Get the truck ready! We're heading out!" A voice of one of the men was heard over by the truck. Men started climbing in it got the bumpy ride back to the hotel.

Casey and a few guys let out a few more rounds before running towards the filled semi. Michelangelo climbed into the back of the truck. "You comin' with?" He looked down at Raph. Everyone else was packed into the truck now. Michelangelo held out his hand watching his brother. Raph looked at Mikey then back at the war zone. Shaking his head he turned back around grabbing his brothers hand and Mikey pulled him into the truck.

* * *

"I see them! Their back!" Jessica said into her walkie running down the steps back into the hotel. The others following her.

Brooklyn was over at her post helping some of the other women patch up some of the guys that already made it back.

April stood out behind the hotel with some of the teenagers watching as a big semi parked itself. The back of the truck opened and some men were escorted to get stitches up and some helped unload the truck.

April came around the back seeing Casey hugging him. "I'm glad everyone's okay." She hugged him tight shutting her eyes, when they opened she saw Michelangelo standing over by the back of the truck with Raph.

"Raph?" April let go of Casey walking over quickly to the darker turtle. "Oh Raph, it's so good to see you after so long!" She smiled hugging him.

"It's..good to see ya too Ape." Everything felt so odd to him. Sure he's gotten a hug from April before and talked to all of them before but, ten years had passed and for most of that time he was alone.

Raphael looked over at his little brother, he had changed a lot he could already tell just by looking at him. He saw a woman walk over to him and hug him. She looked over at Raph then said something to Michelangelo who in return looked back at Raph and smiled that joker like smirk he always had on his face.

"So what you been up to all this time?" Casey asked bringing Raph's attention back over to Casey and April. "Y'know. Beatin' on the Foot, same as always." He chuckled slightly shrugging a little crossing his arms. "Nice get up you guys got goin' on here." Raphael said following them into the hotel. He looked around, there was some guys getting checked over in a corner of the lobby at a nurse like center, some kids were running around playing, and there were people just standing there talking not even paying attention to him. He had to admit. It was kinda weird.

"Nice huh?"

Raph's thoughts were broken when he heard Michelangelo walk over go him. "Huh?"

"It's nice, bein' able to walk around with out anyone screaming at you." Mikey let out a big sigh of satisfaction. Raph remembered how much it sometimes bugged Mikey back in the day when they would help out someone and they would scream in fear and run off. "Yeah, it kinda is." Raph said. He had to admit it did feel kinda good to feel equal. "So..," he glanced over at Mikey who had that look on his face of curiosity. "What have you been up to?" He shrugged. "Eh, y'know. Tryin' to stop The Foot, fight Purple Dragons. The usual" he bluntly let out glancing over at his brother. "What 'bout you?"

Mikey looked over at Raphael. "Well, uh. Y'know. Doing what we usually did. Fight the Foot but for food and supplies, for this whole thing." He motioned the whole building and all the people. "This rebellion I guess you could say." Raph nodded listening but still looking around the room.

"A lots happened.." Mikey started.

"Your tellin' me." Raph chuckled shaking his head.

"This, and well I kinda have a girlfriend." Mikey laughed a little looking over to see his brothers reaction. Raph turned his head over to Michelangelo thinking back to when he saw that girl hugging Mikey. "Really?" He said kind of caught off guard. He never thought any one in his family would be able to live a normal life let alone have a relationship. But times were different now and he sure as hell didn't expect any of what had already happened to happen.

"Heh, yeah." Mikey smiled rubbing the back of his head. "And well your gonna be a uncle too."

Raph stopped his brow frowned as he thought looking at his little brother. "Ya mean..?"

"Yup." Mikey nodded with a small shrug.

Raph turned back around looking straight looking at all the people thinking. "Damn." Michelangelo looked over to him. His brow raised. Raph glanced over at him. "Oh, uh. I mean congrats." He shrugged a little.

"Thanks." Mikey smiled, a little proud of himself.

* * *

_**(Okay I know weird spot to end and now that I look at this on my computer and not my iPhone it looks shorter then I thought... BUT at least I updated my story YAAAAY! So, hope it's awesome and was enjoyable. I was up till 2 in the morning writing this so yeah. Hope you guys like it. Haha)**_

_**c:**_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! Okay, update is Going at a slow pace... But it's getting there! I will not give up on this or my other tmnt story :3 I'm editing that one so its gonna be a while. And to the review by Newbie totally made my day. Thank you. ^.^ the other reviews make my day too. It helps me keep writing so thank you guys! And I am helping with another story that is By BrandaceLynn. (Who is the coolest person ever if you haven't read "Ultimate Love Story" or "Soul Skin Deep A Green Ever After" - that's the one I'm helping with c: y'all should read it.) so yes i am Kelly in that story. Just clearing up the messages I've gotten about that. So there it's out in the opening now. Haha so like I said you guys should read both those stories And I will be updating soon!...I hope.. But till then. Read those other stories on BrandaceLynn's profile. They are amazing 3 she is a beautiful writer. But till my next update. LATER BRO'S


End file.
